I-Man with a RENT-ed Twist
by Lailara
Summary: A collection of RENT songs done by I-Man characters...
1. Light my Candle

IMan with a RENT-ed Twist  Title: IMan with a RENT-ed Twist (Chapter 1)  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Pairing: Darien/Bobby (for this chapter!)  
Rating: PG-13, for now.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. No I-Man, No RENT. They belong to SciFi and The Jonathan Larson Estate, respectively.

ENJOY!

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

LIGHT MY CANDLE 

DARIEN   
What'd you forget? 

(BOBBY enters, holding a badge and looking for a partner; he is lost.) 

BOBBY   
Need a job? 

DARIEN   
I know you? You're   
You're shivering 

BOBBY   
It's nothing   
They fired my partner   
And I'm just a little   
Pissed off right now.   
Would you be my partner?   
What are you staring at? 

DARIEN   
Nothing   
Your eyes in the moonlight   
You look familiar 

(He takes the badge and sets it on the table. BOBBY starts to leave, but stumbles) 

Can you make it? 

BOBBY   
Just haven't eaten much today   
At least the room stopped spinning   
Anyway, What? 

DARIEN   
Nothing   
Your smile reminded me of 

BOBBY   
I always remind people of who is he? 

DARIEN   
He died, He was my brother. 

(BOBBY discreetly knocks the badge on the floor.) 

BOBBY   
It's on the floor.   
Sorry about your friend   
Would you be my partner? 

(DARIEN picks up the badge. They linger, awkwardly) 

DARIEN   
Well- 

BOBBY   
Yeah. Ow! 

DARIEN   
Oh, the floor it's -- 

BOBBY   
Slippery! I like it -- all over -- 

DARIEN   
The floor. I figured...   
Oh, well. Goodnight 

(BOBBY exits. DARIEN heads back toward his paper airplanes on the table. There is another knock, which he answers) 

Whatcha lose this time? 

BOBBY   
Oh - I think that I dropped my meds 

DARIEN   
I know I've seen you out and about   
When I used to go out   
Your shirt's untucked. 

BOBBY   
I'm illin'   
I had 'em when I walked in the door   
Lithium   
Is it on the floor? 

DARIEN   
The floor? 

(BOBBY gets down on all fours and starts searching the floor for his meds. He looks back at DARIEN, who is staring at him again) 

BOBBY   
They say I have the best ass in the Agency.   
Is it true? 

DARIEN   
What? 

BOBBY   
You're staring again 

DARIEN   
Oh no   
I mean you do - have a nice-   
I mean, You look familiar 

BOBBY   
Like your dead brother? 

DARIEN   
Only when you smile   
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else 

BOBBY   
Do you go to the Agency?   
That's where I work - I work - help me look 

DARIEN   
Yes!   
They used to send you 'round- 

BOBBY   
It's a living 

(BOBBY knocks the badge on the floor again) 

DARIEN   
I didn't recognize you   
Without the handgun 

BOBBY   
You could be my partner   
Oh won't you be my partner? 

(DARIEN picks it up again.) 

DARIEN   
Why don't you forget that stuff   
You look like you're twenty 

BOBBY   
I'm thirty but I'm old for my age   
I'm just born to be fed 

DARIEN   
I once was born to be bad   
I used to shiver like that 

BOBBY   
I am so mad - I told you 

DARIEN   
I used to sweat 

BOBBY   
I lost a friend 

DARIEN   
Uh huh   
I'm the Invisible Man 

BOBBY   
But now and then I like to 

DARIEN   
Uh huh 

BOBBY   
Feel good 

DARIEN   
Here it - um 

(DARIEN stoops and picks up a small object: BOBBY's meds) 

BOBBY   
What's that? 

DARIEN   
It's a counteragent needle 

(DARIEN puts it behind his back and into his pocket) 

BOBBY   
We could be great partners.   
Won't you be my partner? 

DARIEN   
That was my last fix 

BOBBY   
Our lives'll adjust, thank God for the Keep 

DARIEN   
Maybe it's not the Keep at all   
I hear I-Man's shooting down the street 

BOBBY   
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug 

(BOBBY places his hand under DARIEN's, pretending to do it by accident) 

DARIEN   
Cold hands 

BOBBY   
Yours too   
Small. Like my ex-wife's   
You wanna dance? 

DARIEN   
With you? 

BOBBY   
No -- with my ex-wife 

DARIEN   
I'm Darien. 

BOBBY   
They call me   
They call me Bobby 

(They come extremely close to a kiss. BOBBY reaches into his pocket, nabs the meds, waves it in front of his face, and makes a sexy exit) 


	2. One Song Glory

one song gloryTo read the actual lyrics, go to [LifeCafe.com][1]. 

ONE CLAIRE KEEPER (Based on "One Song Glory")

One Claire   
Keeper   
One Claire   
Before I go   
Insane   
One shot to keep me sane   
Find one Claire   
My one last hope   
Keeper   
For the pretty boy ex-con   
Who wasted opportunity   
One Claire   
He had the world at his feet   
Keeper   
In the walls of a dark lab   
A dark lab   
Find Keepy   
Beyond the flourescent lights   
One shot   
Of Counteragent   
Keeper - stop the madness in my head   
Time flies - time dies   
Keeper - One shot of blue   
One shot of blue - Keeper   
Find her   
Claire   
In a lab with a needle   
Needle with Counteragent   
A bright blue liquid   
Find   
One Claire   
No grip on sanity   
Madness   
From the gland in my back brain   
An ex-thief   
Had   
His three strikes   
Before his brother offered   
The Gland   
Like an angel   
One chance   
To redeem this empty life   
Time flies   
And then - no need to go clear anymore   
Time dies 

   [1]: http://lifecafe.com



	3. Seasons of Love

seasons of loveDisclaimers and junk are on the first chapter....  
ENJOY!!!

SEASONS OF LOVE

THE UNDERFUNDED FIVE   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred I-Mans   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments cut close   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred I-Mans   
How do you measure the Agency? 

In no cash - In no funds   
In stresses - In cups of coffee   
In Bobbies - In Claires   
In Bigfoot - In Ralph 

In Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred I-Mans   
How do you measure a year with the gland? 

How about fans?   
How about friends?   
How about love?   
Measure in love 

Seasons of love   
Seasons of love 

DARIEN   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred I-Mans   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand   
Bad guys to catch   
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred I-Mans   
How do you measure the life   
Of my brother Kevin Fawkes? 

BOBBY   
In truths that she learned (Points to CLAIRE)   
Or in times that he cried (Points to DARIEN)   
In bridges he burned (Points to THE OFFICIAL)   
Or the way that she died (points to ALLIANORA) 

ALLIANORA AND ALEX MONROE   
It's time now - to sing out   
Tho' the story never ends   
Let's celebrate   
Remember a year in the life of FANS! 

THE ENTIRE CAST (with EBERTS vocalizing throughout)   
Remember the fans   
Remember the friends   
Remember the love   
Measure in love 

EBERTS   
Measure, measure your life in love 

THE ENTIRE CAST   
Seasons of love   
Seasons of love 


End file.
